Getting It Back
by colby2517
Summary: Myka has lost something very dear to her. She needs to get it back.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Warehouse 13. I simply borrow the characters and have some fun. **

Myka had the distinct feeling that she was flying. She felt the air sift through her hair as she flew high above the ground. She didn't stop to wonder why she was flying, more like swinging actually. She found herself swinging like a pendulum, back and forth. She didn't even bother to be afraid. She felt incredibly safe. And then as if it suddenly dawned on her, she realized she wasn't alone. She was swinging in midair with someone wrapped around her. Myka looked to her right and was face to face with H.G. Wells. The dark haired woman smiled at her, reassuring the Secret Service Agent.

Myka looked below her dangling feet and saw nothing but blue sky and clouds. She knew she should have been terrified but she felt perfectly safe. She looked above her head and saw that H.G. was holding on to a strange gun. Myka felt herself hold on tighter to the British woman. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. She felt at peace, swinging rhythmically in the air and being held so tight. She almost drifted off to sleep until she heard her name spoken by the most beautiful voice.

"Myka" she heard the woman say. She was too relaxed to answer her.

"Myka, wake up darling." Myka smiled at the sound.

"Myka, wake up!" The voice screamed at her to wake up. Myka didn't want to leave this fabulous place. It was at that moment she realized she wasn't swinging anymore but rather falling to her death. She reached out for that beautiful woman but she was no longer there. Myka felt panic strike as she grasped for something, anything to save her from her untimely death.

"Helena!" she called. No answer.

"Helena!" It was if she was yelling into an empty void.

"Myka wake up!" She heard a voice say. She realized it wasn't Helena at all.

The agent gasped as she sat up in her bed, soaked with sweat. Her focus cleared as the worried face of Claudia came into view.

"Hey…you okay, man?" Claudia sat next to Myka on the bed. The senior agent had been making quite a ruckus in her sleep which disturbed the young girl's sleep. She rushed over and heard her colleague frantically screaming and writhing in her slumber.

Myka had the look of a deer in the headlights. She looked to Claudia then to the wide open door. "Did I wake everybody up?" The young girl shook her head. "Nah, just me. I do sleep right next door ya know. You looked like you were having a rough time. You alright?" Myka sat further up and looked at the clock on her bedside table: 3:32 a.m. Running her fingers through her damp hair she shivered, unable to shake the terrible feeling of falling.

Panicking, Myka put her hands to her face covering her mouth. "Oh God, did I say anything?" She mumbled through her fingers.

Claudia looked down at the bedspread, deciding whether to tell her friend the exact details of the ordeal she overheard. "Nah, nothing specific", Myka let out a deep breath as Claudia relieved her worries, "you were just rambling. It wasn't until you started thrashing around that I really got scared. Do you remember what happened?"

Myka closed her eyes for the briefest moment debating on what to say to her young friend. "I uh…I remember falling. I had the grappling gun and I was falling. That's really all I remember." Myka looked down at her shaking hands as to avoid Claudia's gaze. She didn't want the girl to know she wasn't telling the entire truth.

Claudia rubbed Myka's arm in some form of consolation. "I'm sorry Myks. That must have been terrifying. Why don't you try to get some more sleep and if you need anything just holla. After all we have a big day tomorrow!" She gave her another reassuring smile and slithered off into the night, leaving Myka there alone with her thoughts.

Neither agent admitted the truth to one another. Myka kept her vision of the dark haired woman a secret as did Claudia keep hidden the name her friend had been screaming out during the night. Helena Grace Wells seemed to be haunting the agents even after her detainment.

Myka lay back against the cool pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She knew Claudia was right; they did indeed have a big day tomorrow. She and Pete were on another mission but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the beautiful woman's face. It had been three days since she had last seen Helena in her parents' bookstore. It had also been her first night back at the Inn without Helena's presence lingering within the building. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling of some part of her was missing. Myka had to get it back.

* * *

><p>Attn: This is a trial chapter my friends. I just want to know if its worth continuing. Please review and let me know what you think; if you want more, if you want less, and if you want anything at all. Thank you!<p> 


	2. A Proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or anything affiliated with it. I simply borrow and have some fun.**

Pete and Myka had just returned from their trip to Jerusalem where they recovered the Staff of Moses. The artifact itself had the ability to spring water from anywhere when struck into the ground. The two agents were tired and sore from their ordeal and Myka had the intentions of taking a very long hot bath when they returned. Pete had other plans as he waltzed into the B&B equipped with the staff gathering everyone's attention to his immature antics.

Giving his best Charlton Heston impression, Pete put out his arms whilst holding the staff and said loudly, "Let my people go!"

Claudia, recognizing the movie reference gave Pete a high five. Leena had simply rolled her eyes and walked away. Artie was back at the Warehouse which was probably a good thing considering his attitude towards Pete playing with artifacts. Myka just smiled and shook her head, making her way upstairs to finally relax.

On her way to her room Myka paused in front of the door to HG's former living space. Taking a deep breath she twisted the chilly doorknob with a shaking hand. The door swung open slowly and Myka let out a slight gasp at the sheer emptiness that lay before her. The room was completely devoid of any signs of life. She couldn't believe that nearly a week ago her fellow agent had been living here. Letting the sight sink in, she was about to turn to go to her own room when something caught her eye. She looked into the room once more and saw a shiny object under the sheetless bed. Approaching the item slowly she wondered how it could have gotten there. Mysterious men in uniforms had swept the place clean; she couldn't grasp that they would overlook this obvious belonging of HG.

Coming closer to the shiny object Myka realized it wasn't exactly in plain sight but was tucked underneath a loose floorboard. The setting sun had ever so precisely shone on the item which in turn caught the agent's attention. Now understanding the mistake of the clean-up crew, Myka knelt beside the bed and gently pried up the loose floorboard which popped with a light "crack". She reached into the floor and her fingers closed around a square metal object. Pulling it out of its hiding place she recognized it immediately. Myka found herself staring at HG's precious locket.

Myka's mind sifted through the infinite meanings behind the former agent's intentions of leaving her most prized possession behind. She realized her brain was working entirely too fast for her liking so she pushed the pressing issue out of her mind, replaced the floorboard, and quickly exited the room. Clutching the locket close to her chest, she went into her bathroom and started a hot bath. Not being able to bear letting go of the necklace, Myka slipped it over her head and let it rest there. She didn't understand her unwillingness to part with the meaningless piece of jewelry. The agent swiftly undressed and entered the tub of steaming hot water. It didn't take her long to fall gently to sleep, her thoughts lost to the day they dragged HG away from the Warehouse and from her.

Myka awoke to find herself clutching desperately to the locket. She released it and noticed the indent it left in her palm. She blinked the sleepiness away and rose out of the now lukewarm water. Drying herself off and slipping into some pajamas, she realized she was still extremely exhausted even after her nap. She opened the bathroom door as she yawned, planning on retiring to her bed. Her yawn turned into a gasp when she came face to face with a very unhappy looking Mrs. Frederic.

"Mrs. Frederic! Wh-what are you doing here?" Myka spat out the question almost in a panicky kind of way.

The older woman gave the agent a serious glare and cutting right to the chase, answered her question, "Agent Bering…she needs you."

Flabbergasted beyond belief, Myka stuttered her response, "M-m-me? How-but-what?" Myka's confusion finally gave in as she found herself speechless in the presence of her higher-up.

Mrs. Frederic looked down at the floor, almost ashamed to be resorting to an agent to sort out the infamous HG Wells. "She refuses to cooperate. We can't get through to her. She keeps asking for you, Agent Bering. You're the only person she is willing to see." The older woman tilted her head as Myka looked down and away.

"Mrs. Frederic, I can't." Myka tensed up and realized her hand had found its way back to the locket. She squeezed it tightly and refused to let go. "I-I can't see her. Not after what she did." Myka put her other hand up to her forehead as if to sort out all of the thoughts swimming around in her head.

The caretaker followed the younger woman as she sat in a plump reading chair, drawing her legs beneath her, becoming a ball of a person.

"Agent Bering…Myka, I know this is hard but we need to treat Helena. Her mind is unstable and we can't introduce her back into this world until we feel she can handle it."

Myka looked up with wide eyes at the woman's comment. "Wait…introduce her ba-...you want to release her?"

It was Mrs. Frederic who needed to sit down this time. She perched herself on the edge of the bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Yes. The Regents feel that if HG Wells can find something to live for, something to keep her sane, that she will be able to thrive in this world." The older woman leaned forwards toward Myka and looked fiercely at the agent. "Myka, we need your help. Helena needs you in more ways than you think. Please, think about what I've said."

Myka closed her eyes at the last words Mrs. Frederic spoke. They were the same words HG had left her with back in her parent's bookstore. She felt the locket in her hand and knew she had to give the former agent another shot. Myka battled with her feelings of the woman who had become more to her than Myka had realized. She missed her presence, her voice filling the hallways of the Inn. What Myka missed most of all was the other woman's smile. Knowing full well that if she saw HG again, her heart wouldn't be able to handle it, she made up her mind. Myka opened her eyes to tell the older woman of her choice but was unsurprised to find herself alone. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Myka stood and crawled into bed. She stretched herself out and examined the locket once more. She didn't open it because she already knew the contents. She simply searched for the meaning behind the elaborate designs. Her eyes grew heavy and she gave up her search, knowing that there was no hidden meaning. The locket was simply that: a locket. She closed her eyes and whispered to no one but herself, "HG, don't let me down again."

* * *

><p>**To those who have reviewed, thank you so much! In my excitement, I pumped this sucker out in no time. I know my updates won't come as quickly as this one did but I hope to make this a decent little getaway for those of you that are interested. I plan on buying some time with AU between episodes so that I can write along with canon. Let me know what you think, I really do appreciate the reviews!**<p> 


	3. Visitation Rights

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Warehouse 13. I simply borrow and have some fun.**

It was hot out. Myka squinted her eyes in the bright sunlight. She was sweating and her throat was dry. Artie lay silent on the ground, a bullet imbedded deep into his right shoulder. Her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more than to run to him. There was one problem: HG stood in her way, holding the Minoan Trident.

The agent thought quickly, her mind processing dozens of outcomes but none seemed plausible. She looked her adversary in the eye and caught a glimpse of something familiar. Myka approached the other woman slowly, carefully. As if sensing the agent's motives, HG turned to face her former coworker, giving her a look that caused Myka to shiver despite the blazing heat. The British woman spoke to her but the other woman couldn't for the life of her understand the words she said. HG spoke again and still Myka couldn't understand. It was as if the other woman were talking through an invisible wall.

There was a bright flash of white light and then Myka found herself face to face with her foe, a gun pointed to her own head. She looked into HG's eyes and expected to see hatred, anger, and pain. What she saw instead made her want to cry. The HG she knew, the kind, eager, and intelligent woman she had become accustomed to was the one staring her in the face.

Myka spoke to the raven haired woman, "Why?" but her question came out as more of an accusation.

"Why, Helena?" Myka heard herself ask again, softer.

HG flinched and as she looked Myka right in the eyes, she said in barely a whisper, "Because I love you". At that precise moment Helena Wells turned the gun on herself and with a smirk, pulled the trigger.

The shot that should have rang out was muffled by the screams of Agent Myka Bering as she sat up in her bed, sobbing, and clutching tight the locket of the woman haunting her nightmares.

Myka sat with her knees drawn to her stomach and her face in her hands. She had no time to process her nightmare as she heard a creak of a floorboard. She quickly looked up to see Mrs. Frederic beside her bed followed by Claudia in the doorway.

"How many times have you had this nightmare, Agent Bering?" Mrs. Frederic asked as if she already knew the answer.

Myka looked up into the sharp woman's eyes with a look of confusion. "How do you kn-", the other woman interrupted her question. "I have been informed," Mrs. Frederic cast a glance at Claudia before continuing, "-that you have been having recurring nightmares. Is this true, Agent Bering?"

Myka opened and closed her mouth, looking like a gaping fish, until she looked over to Claudia. "What have you told her?"

The younger agent sighed and strode into the room, looking guilty and very worried. "Myks, I didn't mean to get you into trouble or anything. I mean, if I would have known the big bossy boss was gonna come investigate then I wouldn't have said anything to Pete." Claudia barely was able to speak the name of her consort when Myka threw a pillow right at her face.

"Claud! Why would you tell Pete? Now everyone thinks I'm crazy and to top it all off I basically just found out everyone has been monitoring me!" Myka let her arms fall to either side of her, the locket forgotten, as she looked back up to her young friend. "How long have you guys known?" The senior agent asked lightly.

Claudia ran her hand through her red hair and stared down at the discarded pillow as she answered, "…Ever since Pete came to see you at your rents' bookstore."

Myka put her palm to her forehead and glanced at Mrs. Frederic who stood stoically in the corner with her arms crossed, clearly not amused. Myka looked once more to the younger girl, "What uh...what gave me away?"

Just as Claudia was about to answer, Pete walked in and without skipping a beat, answered his partner. "Your hair, Myks. Your hair and the way you've been dressing lately. I thought it was a little odd at first, you know, I thought you being away had something to do with it. It wasn't until Claud came and told me about your nightmares that I figured it out. We think you are channeling your inner H-"

The young agent butted in, "Hold on there, Columbo, who figured it out? No way Watson, I'm the Sherlock on this one. After all, if I hadn't told you what our dear Myka had been screaming during the night, you wouldn't have been able to put the legos together."

Pete went to object when Mrs. Frederic, quiet for too long, silenced the arguing agents. "That's enough, Agents Lattimer and Donovan. If you'll please excuse us, I need to speak with Agent Bering alone." The look she gave the two agents made them hurry from the room.

Turning to the woman on the bed, Mrs. Frederic approached the agent. "Have you thought about what I said last night, Agent Bering?"

Myka closed her eyes and her hand instantly went to the locket. "Yes, I have. But I can't help thinking there is more to this than you are letting on. Mrs. Frederic, what if I'm not ready to do this?"

The older woman nodded in understanding of the agent's hesitancy. "There is only one way of finding out if you are ready or not. From what I have seen and heard since your return, I believe there are things about yourself that you need to learn and understand." Myka gave a quick nod, not entirely understanding but accepting the words regardless.

"If you are sure of your decision, we will be leaving shortly. You know very well you cannot tell anyone what you are doing. I have given Artie explicit instructions not to divulge your whereabouts or anything else on the matter. I have arranged for you to stay in the facility we are travelling to. The stay is indefinite." Mrs. Frederic turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Myka called out to the retreating woman, stopping her in her tracks. "Mrs. Frederic, when you said there are things about myself I don't understand, what exactly did you mean?"

The older woman smirked and answered, "That, Agent Bering, is for you to find out on your own. We leave in five minutes." She then opened the door and disappeared, leaving Myka to wonder what exactly she had agreed to.

* * *

><p>The Secret Service agent found herself tucked in the back of Mrs. Frederic's limo a few minutes later. She didn't bother to spare Pete or Claudia a backwards glance. She knew that she would have second thoughts if she saw the questioning in their eyes.<p>

Mrs. Frederic climbed in beside Myka and told the driver to simply, "Drive." After the black vehicle had begun its journey, Myka realized her stomach was in knots. Just as she was about to ask the older woman where they were headed, the woman provided a thin black cloth.

"Agent Bering, HG Wells' whereabouts are known only to a limited number of people. I'm sorry I have to do this but we cannot take any risks. Please put on this blindfold. It's for your own protection," then she added, "and hers." And with that, Mrs. Frederic handed the blindfold to Myka who took it from her and hesitantly tied it around her head, surrounding her in darkness.

The trip itself didn't seem to take entirely too long but the agent thought it might be because this was the last place she wanted to be. Whilst blindfolded, Myka had time to think about what she was about to face. She was about to look upon the one person she believed in despite what her friends and partner felt. HG Wells had used her, fooled her into thinking she wanted to belong to this world. Myka should have known better. Myka had wanted to believe HG was truly good inside. It was when the other woman held the Minoan Trident above her head; ready to strike the ground a third time, that Myka had realized she had been wrong. As the agent thought about that day in Yellowstone, she thought back to her nightmare. Instead of pulling the trigger on Myka like the agent had expected, HG turned the gun on herself. Myka thought about the look in the other woman's eyes as she told her she loved her. Myka had begun to confuse the nightmare and the reality of that day. Sighing out loud Myka latched on to the locket still hanging around her neck and held onto the small glimmer of hope that HG had shown. She hoped she wasn't wrong again.

Myka felt the limo slow down and gradually stop. The steely voice of the older woman caught Myka off guard. "You may remove the blindfold now, Agent Bering." Following her directions, the agent slid the blindfold off of her head.

"You need to know that unlike before, with the projection, HG can and may make contact with you." Myka's eyes grew wide at that revelation. "Don't be alarmed. At the very first sign of trouble someone will be there to aid you. This isn't the place to be afraid, Agent Bering. This is the place to let all of your reservations go."

The agent thought about Mrs. Frederic's words, wondering what she had meant.

"Before we go in, there are two things I need to address. The first being the security measures in place at this facility. Similar to the Warehouse procedures, HG Wells' blood has been infused with a virus. Although in this case it is the opposite. HG is being held within and not without. If she should attempt to escape, she will die."

Myka flinched at the older woman's harsh words. The agent felt as if Mrs. Frederic were warning her like Myka had the intention of freeing HG. Before Myka could think any further on the accusation, the older woman spoke again.

"And secondly, I want you to have an open mind, Agent Bering. When you enter HG's cell you will be bombarded with emotions and mixed feelings. Trust your heart, Myka." Mrs. Frederic gave a soft smile and asked abruptly, "Are you ready?" Myka felt as if the question was more of a statement. She had no time to think about what the older woman had just said. Overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings already, Myka simply nodded and followed Mrs. Frederic out of the vehicle and into a white marble building similar to a bank.

Myka almost stopped dead in her tracks as she looked upon the inside of the building. She had expected some sort of prison; however this looked more like a laboratory or a large-scale science experiment. The agent didn't have enough time as she would have liked to gawk as she noticed Mrs. Frederic had moved on without her. Myka ran to catch up.

The older woman led Myka into a separate room that looked nothing like what the agent had just witnessed. It was almost like walking through the corridor of a Hotel. Mrs. Frederic stopped in front of a door and opened it, letting the door swing open. "This is your room. All of your things will be delivered shortly." Just as Myka was about to peek into the room, Mrs. Frederic shut the door and said, "This way, Agent Bering." The agent had no choice but to follow.

The older woman led her through another door and into a dark room that seemed to Myka to be a sort of surveillance room. There were screens and monitors on a desk which provided the light within the room itself. Myka took a look at one of the screens and gasped as she saw HG, sitting in an armchair with her knees drawn close to her chest and her head resting on top. The agent realized she had started shaking as she looked onto the little screen, seeing HG so fragile and alone. It broke her heart.

"Agent Bering? Are you ready?" Mrs. Frederic looked sincere for the briefest moment. Myka, speechless, simply nodded her response. "Good. I will announce your arrival. Simply step through the barrier there", the older woman indicated a wall Myka hadn't noticed before, "and you will be inside the cell. You may come and go as you please, she cannot follow you."

Myka looked again at the wall; it was slightly transparent and had a bluish hue to it. She saw Mrs. Frederic pick up a small microphone and say, "Ms. Wells? Someone is here to see you." At that, the older woman nodded to Myka to make her appearance. Just as Myka was about to step through the wall, Mrs. Frederic spoke softly, "Remember Agent Bering, keep an open mind."

Myka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped through the wall. Feeling nothing she panicked, hoping that she didn't do anything wrong. Her breath hitched as she found herself indeed inside the cell, across from Helena Wells who sat staring up at her with tears in her eyes.

The silence was unbearable. Myka realized she had been holding her breath and gasped from lack of oxygen. She watched, not able to move, as HG slowly rose from the chair and took a step towards her. "Myka", she whispered. The agent nearly collapsed at the sound of her name spoken by the other woman. She had missed it so much. HG made another move towards her, holding out her hands, "Myka you came..." But Myka took a step back and held out her hand as if to stop her. "Don't."

Helena stopped in her tracks. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Myka to take in everything that was happening.

Myka's resolve was quickly fading. She knew that if she didn't turn around and leave in that instant she was doomed. The only problem was that she couldn't move. The room went blurry and it dawned on her that she was crying. She felt her knees weaken and she expected to hit the hard floor but was surprised when she landed in soft arms. Myka was sobbing uncontrollably as HG held her and ran her fingers through her hair. "Shh Myka. Don't cry, darling. It's alright. Shh." Helena continued to make shushing noises as she slowly rocked the agent.

Myka didn't understand what was happening. The anger and sadness she had felt since HG's betrayal came bubbling up as soon as she laid eyes on the woman. Reveling in being held and cherished, she knew she had to get back up and face the woman who almost destroyed her. Pushing HG off of her she wobbled a little as she stood. Helena stood as well and faced her, a little too close for Myka to concentrate.

"Helena, I need to know why." Myka sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, looking into the eyes of the other woman.

Helena ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit. She closed her eyes as she spoke, not being able to look Myka in the eye. "I did it because I hated you."

Myka hadn't expected Helena's response to hurt as much as it did. She couldn't bear to listen to anymore. She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Myka, wait!" The agent turned to the other woman once more. "I hated you because I fell in love with you."

The agent was stunned. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly in shock. "…what?" was all she could whisper.

Helena seemed to gather some strength as she went on. "All I wanted to do when I was debronzed was destroy the world that I had come to loath. This despicable place that chewed you up and spit you back out on a regular basis. I didn't want to be a part of it. My mind was made up and the plan was in motion. I was so close to following through but then I had to face _you_."

Myka shook her head, she didn't understand. Her mind was racing but her heart was beating faster. She watched, helpless and numb, as Helena cupped Myka's face with her hands. Her question came out breathlessly, she wondered if she had even spoken. "Why didn't you take the shot?"

Helena smiled at the question as if the answer was simple. "Myka, I realized when I held that gun to your head, that the world wouldn't be the same without you in it. I couldn't be responsible for destroying something so pure, so precious, and so meaningful to me."

Silent tears streaked down both of the women's faces. Helena leaned close to Myka and laid a gentle kiss on the other woman's forehead.

Myka squeezed her eyes shut. She needed time to process this. Helena loved her? Is that was she saw in the other woman's eyes as she turned the gun on herself in those terrible nightmares?

Taking a deep breath she stuttered, "I'm s-sorry Helena. I n-need time." And with that, Myka turned from the raven haired beauty and swiftly stepped through the wall. She stood directly before Mrs. Frederic, who wore a knowing smirk.

"Go and rest, Agent Bering. I know how trying this experience has been. We will discuss this in detail tomorrow. Good night." Myka, only able to nod in agreement, was escorted to her room. She noticed how the room was very similar to her own room at the B&B. She collapsed on her bed and felt a heaviness on her chest. She pulled the locket out from under her shirt and examined it once more. She took a breath and pried the piece of jewelry open. She looked upon the smiling picture of Helena's daughter, Christina. A small piece of paper had fallen out of the locket when Myka opened it. She unfolded it and read the delicate handwriting, "_I knew you would find this"_. Myka smiled and found a pencil in the bedside drawer and wrote her response, "_I knew you'd know I'd find this"_. She folded the piece of paper and put it back into the locket, closing it and held on tight as she pondered her own feelings for the infamous Helena Wells.

* * *

><p>*** I made this chapter extremely long only because its vital to the rest of the story. I normally don't write chapters this long but I felt inspired from all of the great reviews. Thank you so much for your support and please keep letting me know if you are enjoying the experience. Thanks again!***<p> 


	4. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Warehouse 13 or any of its affiliates. I simply borrow and have some fun.**

Myka awoke feeling unfamiliarly optimistic. She had fallen asleep reveling in Helena's touch and smell. For the first night since she had acquired the locket, Myka didn't need to hold it to fall asleep. She smiled, stretched, and started off her day very happy for a change.

When Myka had showered and dressed, eager to start her day, she made her way to the surveillance room. Mrs. Frederic was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Agent Bering." She said as Myka smiled brightly. "I see you had a restful night."

Myka nodded, "Yes, I did actually. It felt nice to be able to sleep peacefully without any nightmares."

Mrs. Frederic nodded in agreement, closely studying the agent's demeanor and every move. She had noticed the extra pep in Myka's step ever since she all but skipped through the door. Before the older woman could get the agent's full attention, Myka had her eyes glued to the monitors in the room.

Myka stood there, watching Helena as she slept. The agent sported half a smile as she noticed the other woman smile in her sleep. Myka wanted nothing more than to be with Helena while she slept. She made a move towards the wall, ready to be the first thing Helena saw when she opened her eyes, until a voice stopped her.

"We have business to discuss, Agent Bering." Myka looked utterly deflated as she turned to face the older woman. The "no-nonsense-attitude" Mrs. Frederic was exuding made the agent feel intimidated and slightly on edge. The older woman continued, "I understand your eagerness to see Ms. Wells however, don't forget that you have been brought here to aid in her recovery."

Myka nodded, remaining silent, occasionally glancing over at the monitors as to not lose sight of HG.

"Until yesterday, Ms. Wells has been completely unresponsive. With your help, she may be persuaded to cooperate with the treatment we are offering her. If you do this, Agent Bering, she will be released. If you help her, Myka, you can have her back."

Myka's eyes shot straight to the older woman. "What did you say?" Her ears must have deceived her because she thought she heard the woman say she could "have her back". Myka's suspicion was definitely raised.

Ignoring the agent's question, Mrs. Frederic smirked and said, "You may see her now, Agent Bering."

Myka all but sprinted through the wall. She felt immense relief that she had made it before Helena woke. She slowly made her way over to the small bed and knelt beside the sleeping woman. Myka absorbed everything she could before she had to leave again. She brushed a stray strand of raven hair behind Helena's ear which caused the woman to stir from her sleep.

Myka almost giggled at the sleepy murmurs that Helena let slip as she stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled with half closed eyes. Myka thought she looked a little drunk and smiled at the thought. Before the agent could offer her greetings, Helena brushed her finger along Myka's cheek. "If waking up to your beautiful face is punishment than I ought to do more bad things."

Myka laughed and shook her head, "Only you, Helena, would be cracking jokes about being in prison." The other woman shrugged as she sat up in the bed, inviting Myka to sit beside her.

"I have to entertain myself somehow darling. The guards here have an awfully terrible sense of humor." She smiled as she said this which made Myka smile along with her.

It was then that Myka realized why she was here in the first place. Her features turning serious, she took Helena's hand in hers. "Helena, why haven't you been cooperating? They are trying to help you, you know."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Darling, if I thought I could be helped than I would easily have played along."

Myka shook her head again, pleading silently with her eyes, hoping Helena would understand the severity of the situation. She wanted HG back in her life and only recently she realized that want had turned into need.

Giving in to the agent's seriousness, Helena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, letting it cascade around her face. "Myka, I…I didn't think they would let me see you again. I didn't want to be helped if there was no chance that I would get to look at you, or touch you," she placed her palm against the agent's cheek, running her thumb across the blushing skin, "or speak to you again."

Myka knew she was close to tears. The sincerity and love in Helena's voice made Myka ache for the old Helena she had developed feelings for. "Well I'm here now and I'm asking you to please let them help you." The hopeful look in the other woman's eyes made Myka feel strangely guilty. She looked down at her knees, gathering the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Helena, I don't know if things will ever be like they were," Myka closed her eyes and remembered the first kiss they had shared. It was during Daniel Dickenson's funeral when HG had shown up out of the blue, a habit Myka had grown accustomed to. The two women sat on a bench a distance away from the service. HG had just confessed to Myka that she had been conscious whilst bronzed. The pain and anguish the agent felt for the raven haired woman overwhelmed her. It was Myka who had kissed Helena in that moment, which started their brief affair before Helena had decided to continue on her world-destroying warpath. Snapping out of her reverie, the agent continued, "but I want you to know how much I've missed you. Please, do as they ask…and maybe, if you've proven to me that what we had wasn't some ruse just to get to me, maybe we can start again."

Before Helena could react, Myka leaned towards her and laid a warm gentle kiss on Helena's cheek. Myka stood and without looking back, made to walk through the barrier. Helena's voice made her pause inches away from the wall. "I've missed you too, love. I don't deserve another chance, not after all the pain I've caused you. But I am willing to take whatever you are willing to give. I'll do as you ask but not for me, for you." Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Myka walked through the wall and collapsed in the closest chair she could find.

Mrs. Frederic stood waiting, her hands clasped in front of her, looking as regal as ever. "Well done, Agent Bering. Ms. Wells is progressing more rapidly than anticipated. I expect Ms. Wells to be ready for field work within a week's time."

At that revelation Myka looked up, "What? Field work? So you're serious about her coming back? But what if she trie-", Mrs. Frederic held up her hand to stop the onslaught of questions the agent had bombarded her with.

"All precautions have been taken to ensure that Ms. Wells doesn't escape...but considering the promise she just made I would argue that she has no intention of escaping." The older woman held out a black sphere that resembled a magic 8 ball. Acknowledging the agent's confused look, Mrs. Frederic explained. "This, Agent Bering, is a device created to transport and project a human being, be it in holographic form. Do you recall when Ms. Wells came to visit you at your parent's bookstore?"

Myka nodded as she finally recognized the object. "I don't understand why this has anything to do with why I am here. I thought I was helping Helena."

Mrs. Frederic smiled, "You are helping, Agent Bering. The Regents have decided to allow Ms. Wells to accompany yourself and Agent Lattimer on future missions. They believe that letting her use her mind for the greater good will let her feel as if she has purpose. Also, working beside you will help her immensely."

Myka was still breathless at this new information. She had so many questions as to the Regent's intentions and how and who and where and when. Her mind was buzzing with inquiries when one particular question came to mind. "Mrs. Frederic? Why…why are you doing all of this?" Myka was indeed very curious as to why the Regents were going so far as to help the one person who attempted to destroy the world.

The older woman gave the question some thought and replied matter-of-factly, "Technically, Ms. Wells is still an agent. We do whatever we can to help our agents." Myka nodded, accepting the answer only because the authority in which Mrs. Frederic had spoken it was unquestionable.

Myka was about to head back to her room when the older woman handed her a file. Myka read the name on the label and spared Mrs. Frederic a questioning glance. "We need the idea of Agent Wells helping you in the field to be yours. I assume you will want to know everything you can about your future partner. You are not permitted to tell anyone this information, and I mean anyone. That is all, Agent Bering." Mrs. Frederic swiftly walked out of the surveillance room before Myka had the chance to ask any more questions.

Glancing at the monitors in front of her, Myka sat at the desk loaded with screens. She smiled to herself as she watched Helena find the little gift Myka had slipped beneath the woman's pillow. She absentmindedly clutched at the locket that was no longer there as she read the file of Helena Wells.

* * *

><p>Myka held the black sphere in her hands, ready to send Helena back into its dark abyss.<p>

"We did make a good team, didn't we?" Helena asked, causing Myka to smile at the memories flooding her mind.

"We did…and then you…"Myka stopped midsentence, not wanting to relive that particular moment. She looked at Helena, catching the true meaning of her words. She meant more than just a team of agents, hadn't she?

"I just wish you would have realized it sooner." Myka knew her words stung the other woman, her own personal payback.

Helena knew that Myka had understood her initial comment. Her retort hurt Helena to the core, she could only respond, "So do I".

Myka knew she could say more but Pete's presence stopped her. She looked at Helena once more and for appearances sake, said her goodbye.

"Goodbye, Helena". The other woman's response was to grasp the locket that had hung from Myka's neck a mere two days before. Helena had nothing to say, knowing full well she would see Myka sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>*** I know this is a short chapter and I apologize. I found it difficult for write for some reason. Thank you all for staying with me this far. I don't know where to go from here. Any suggestions? I would much appreciate the input. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. A Plan in the Making

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Warehouse 13 or any of its affiliates. I simply borrow and have some fun**

"..And the next thing I know I'm wielding a crossbow and dressed in leather with locks of wild hair flying everywhere!"

The laughter of the two women reverberated throughout the tiny cell, surrounding them with happy memories as Myka regaled of her latest adventure.

After the two had settled down, Helena brushed back a strand of Myka's real hair behind her ear and added, "Well I certainly wish I had been asked to go on _that_ particular mission. Chasing ram's horns and convincing a madman not to obliterate an entire stadium pales in comparison to a live-interaction video game, though I'm sure you looked dashing toting a medieval crossbow around." She smiled and winked at the woman lying across her lap, "and I'm sure the leather helped as well."

Myka smiled and blushed slightly, imagining being clad in leather in front of Helena. She knew the other woman teased but Myka couldn't help but picture the scene in her head. Getting carried away with her thoughts, Myka sat up abruptly and walked a short distance away from the warm, comforting body that was Helena.

Sensing her sudden change in demeanor, Helena silently arose and stood a few feet behind Myka. "Are you alright, love? Did...did I do anything to upset you?" Helena's features became worried, wondering what she could have done to unsettle the other woman.

Myka closed her eyes and breathed deeply, turning to face Helena. "No, no. It wasn't anything you did. I just…I don't think I'm ready to talk about that kind of thing yet…" Myka's resolve was quickly fading.

Slightly confused, Helena closed the distance between herself and the other woman, lifting Myka's chin with her finger and thumb. "What kind of thing, exactly?"

Myka sighed in defeat, shuffling her weight from one foot to another in her sudden bout of nervousness. "About…us", she whispered. Gathering from Helena's even deeper confused expression, Myka quickly recovered her tongue. "I mean…not that I don't want there to be an "us", I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet, or if you're ready, for that matter. Helena, what I'm trying to say is, I know it's only been a few weeks and I know we are starting to become what we were before…before _that_…but I want to make sure this is the right thing for me, and for you. I guess, I guess I need just a little more time." Myka gasped as if to regain the loss of breath from her unending spiel. She anxiously looked up at Helena to gauge her reaction.

Helena gave a slight nod, reaching for the locket Myka had returned to her. Helena understood Myka's reluctance to continue what they hadn't been able to even start. She delicately placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's forehead, looking her in the eye as she said, "Myka, darling, you can have all the time you need."

Myka relaxed with relief. She wasn't worried that Helena wouldn't give her the time she needed to think things through; she was worried that if she didn't take control of her emotions, she wouldn't have needed "extra" time to think. She was already positive of what she wanted but she needed to be smart about the way she got exactly what she wanted. Glancing down at her watch, her eyes grew wide. "Oh wow, it's really late. I should be going. I don't know what kind of mission we'll be going on next, hopefully nothing involving bugs. I don't like bugs."

Helena smiled slightly as she watched Myka shiver in disgust thinking about insects. Myka turned to leave but was stopped when Helena held on to her hand. "Wait, I have something I want to give you."

Myka watched as the other woman crossed the room, reaching under the mattress and pulling out a worn leather tome. She handed the book to Myka, who ran her fingers over the silver embossed title, reading aloud, "_The Wonderful Visit"_. Myka looked up at the beaming woman and grinned. "Thank you! I'll cherish it!"

Helena chuckled and cupped Myka's cheek in her palm, "I know you will, love. That's why I'm giving it to you. My captors let me have something of my own and I'm not particularly certain why I even chose this volume. What am I to do with my own words? So I thought it best to give it to someone who will truly value its worth." Helena leaned in and, pulling Myka close, laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

Myka blushed and beamed with gratitude as she thanked Helena once more and hugged the book to her chest as she slowly walked through the barrier and into the surveillance room. She wasn't surprised to find Mrs. Frederic waiting on the other side for her, it seemed to be a natural occurrence after her visits with Helena.

The older woman uncharacteristically smiled, "She has come a long way, Agent Bering."

Myka nodded in agreement, unable to keep a slight smile from forming on her face. Mrs. Frederic continued, "You have done excellent work in helping rehabilitate Agent Wells. The Regents and I are in agreement that she will soon be ready for physical interaction in the field."

Sensing there was more, Myka urged the older woman to finish, "…but?"

Mrs. Frederic paused as if gathering her thoughts, "…but it is your final decision and judgment if Agent Wells is to be re-re-instated."

Myka's look of utter confusion urged the older woman on.

"The Regents made the mistake of letting Agent Wells return to the Warehouse whilst still highly unstable. They feel that you are best qualified to determine whether Agent Wells is indeed rehabilitated and ready to return to duty…or if she is back to her wily ways. The Regents refuse to be fooled again."

Myka gave the sudden responsibility some serious thought. She wasn't sure why she had been deemed responsible for Helena's diagnosis but she wasn't about to let The Regents down. She already owed them for not bronzing Helena straightaway.

Looking the other woman in the eye she said, "Of course, I understand. I'll need a little more time with her to be sure but things are looking up."

Mrs. Frederic gave a nod, "Good. I expect you'll be visiting her tomorrow?"

Myka smiled, "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>After Mrs. Frederic bid her a goodnight, Myka made her way to her room, still holding on the book Helena had given her.<p>

She set the book on her nightstand, expecting to do some late-night reading after her shower. She opened the nightstand drawer to retrieve her reading glasses and in her anticipation, slammed the drawer closed which caused the book to fall with a loud "thump!" on the floor.

Myka bent to pick up the volume when something poking out of its pages caught her eye. She picked up the book and opened its pages until she saw what had attracted her attention. A folded piece of paper had dislodged itself when the book fell. She took the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading its contents to herself.

_Myka,_

_I didn't know how else to get this to you. Your love of books, especially mine, was a sure way to get your attention._

_I need your help. I don't know what The Regents have planned for me but I know it isn't good. They are lying. I have no way of proving it you and I know I am taking a great risk in asking for your help. If they haven't bronzed me yet I don't want to know the Fate they have chosen for me. And I have no intention of staying to find out._

_Please. I beg of you. Help me. Help me escape this horrid place. The only thing that keeps me going is you. You have already aided me by bringing me the one thing that will allow me to leave these walls. They weren't anticipating me getting my hands on it. _

_Come to my cell tonight. Don't get caught! Please, Myka. Let's run away and never look back. I love you. I can't love you the way I want to inside this cell. Please help. Do this for the both of us._

_-Helena_

Myka swallowed hard as she read the note over again. Her heart started beating fast and her palms began to sweat.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew the risks if she was caught. _Do this for the both of us._ She paced the room, note still in hand, as she thought her way through Helena's request. _They weren't anticipating me getting my hands on it._ Myka thought out loud, "the only thing I gave her was the lock-"; her eyes grew wide with the sudden realization.

Myka didn't recognize the girl she used to be. She was a stickler for following the rules. She went by the book. She took orders and never questioned them. She knew she would do anything to keep her job, to remain at the Warehouse. _Do this for the both of us._ She also knew she would do anything for Helena, and by God, "anything" was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>**My first cliffy! *ducks* Don't hate me!<p> 


	6. Operation: Raven Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Warehouse 13 or any of its affiliates. I simply borrow and have some fun.**

Dressed all in black with her belongings in a small bag around her back, Myka made her way silently through the halls towards Helena's cell. She stopped at a corner, remembering a surveillance camera just around the bend, and peeked slowly around the edge of the wall. She waited until the camera swiveled away from her and darted across the hall, pressing herself against the wall the camera was bolted on. She smoothly slid her back along the wall, pausing to wait for the camera to swivel back, and continued towards Helena.

Her mind was running rampant with protestations and encouragements all at once. Her brain was on overload and if asked what she was thinking in that moment, her answer would sincerely be "I don't know". In her heart of hearts she believed Helena was in trouble, she just didn't know what kind. Myka couldn't help but doubt the raven-haired woman, after everything the Brit had put her through. Still, she carried on towards the cell, her chaotic inner dialogue drowning out the soft padding of her boots as well as her heavy breaths.

When she reached the hall which housed the door to the surveillance room, she pulled out her Tesla and planted herself just outside the door. She scratched lightly on the wood and waited until the guard stationed in the room opened the door to investigate the noise. He never had a chance to look at his attacker as Myka struck him hard on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. She stepped over his body and into the room, grabbing his legs and pulling him inside. Myka propped the guard in the corner and turned back to the multiple screens that lit up the room. She saw Helena's sleeping form and had to pause for a moment, taking in the full reality of what she was about to do. She was about to free Helena from the prison that the Regents placed her in. Myka did as the Regents demanded, no questions asked. This was going against direct orders. If caught, she would lose her job, lose the people she had grown so close to, and she would lose Helena. She couldn't fail, she _wouldn't_ fail.

Taking a deep breath, Myka flipped a switch which stopped the cameras in Helena's cell to stop recording. She walked slowly through the force field and silently crept to where Helena slept. She reached a hand out to wake the sleeping woman when a voice sounded, "I knew you'd come." Helena sat up, not sleeping at all, and embraced Myka. The agent wrapped her arms around the other woman and they stood there, longer than they should have, simply enjoying the feeling of one another.

Myka stepped back, hands on Helena's shoulders, "Are you ready? Do you have the locket?"

Helena nodded and produced the locket tucked beneath her shirt. She reached underneath her mattress and pulled out a makeshift knapsack, slinging it around her shoulder. Helena grabbed onto Myka's hand and nudged her towards the barrier but was stopped short by a tug on her hand. Myka sported a doe-eyed look, "Helena...are you sure this is going to work? Mrs. Frederic told me what would happen to you if you left this room, this building even. I can't handle losing you again, please tell me you're sure this will work."

Helena turned to the panicked woman and rested her hand on Myka's cheek. "Love, the only way I'll be sure is if I walk through that wall. I only ask that you let me hold your hand so that if I am indeed wrong, I'll die knowing I never let go of you."

Before Myka's eyes could water any more, she took a deep breath and nodded to Helena, squeezing her hand. Helena gave the other woman one last look before she closed her eyes and walked through the barrier, pulling Myka along with her. When they reached the other side they shared glances and, realizing Helena was correct in her assumption, smiled deeply at one another. Myka released Helena's hand as she hustled about the room erasing all traces of them. Meanwhile, Helena toyed with her locket, explaining its abilities as Myka moved rapidly around the room.

"I knew that one day the Regents would become corrupt and if that ever happened, I would need the insurance to be able to move in and out of the Warehouse. I implanted the counteractive crystals of the virus the Regents are so fond of using into my locket, predicting that they would use similar means to detain rogue Agents. Turns out I was right."

Myka, finishing up erasing their tracks looked to the dark haired woman, "The Regents are corrupt? Since when? How do you know?"

"I cannot be sure as to the origin of the corruption however, I was aware almost as soon as I was debronzed. There were so many things different about the Warehouse since I had last been an Agent and I couldn't put a finger on it. MacPherson probably knew more than he was telling me but he had the right idea, the Regents cannot be trusted. I can't even tell you the source but Valda was lucky enough to get out early. It is unfortunate that he had to have died but he was a man who would rather die than to know he failed in some way."

Myka recalled the incident in Warehouse 2 when Regent Valda sacrificed himself so that they three Agents could deactivate the Warehouse and escape with their lives. "We should get moving, but I have to know before I go any further, what were they planning on doing to you?"

Helena's serious look unsettled the other woman. "They wanted to use me, Myka. They wanted to use my intellect for their own benefit. Controlling hundreds of thousands of artifacts wasn't enough for the Regents anymore. After Yellowstone, they wanted me to cook up more plans for Armageddon and to hunt the artifacts capable of the job. Myka, they wanted to use the threat of ending to world to overthrow countries and ultimately take control of as much of the world as they could. I couldn't do it, darling. Knowing that I had the chance to get you back and to be with you, I couldn't."

Myka approached Helena and, swallowing her pride, cupped Helena's face in her hands and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Helena sighed against Myka's lips and placed her hands on the agent's hips, pulling the other woman close to her. Myka broke away and looked Helena in the eye, "It was _me_ who needed to get you back, Helena. I've missed you so incredibly much. I'm so sorry it took me this long to see what was right in front of me. I love you, Helena, and I think I always have."

Helena bit her lip as her heart swelled with love for the other woman. "It is I who should be sorry, darling. I betrayed every ounce of trust you had in me and for what? A foolish vendetta against the world that took away the most precious thing in my life. I was wrong, Myka. This isn't the same world that took her away from me. This is a new world, a place where good is still battling evil and joy is a little place in everyone's heart. They simply need to reach in and find it. Myka, you are my joy and now that I've found you, I never want to let you go."

The grin that spread across Myka's face could have give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. Myka kissed Helena one more time, "And now that I got you back, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." She pulled Helena towards the door, "Enough sappy talk, Wells, let's get out of here."

The two Warehouse agents made their way out of the surveillance room and carefully maneuvered themselves out of the building. Myka never let go of Helena's hand, even as they silently stalked away from the ominous structure. Neither woman knew which way was home but Myka figured that as long as they were together, they were home.

* * *

><p>A pair of honey brown eyes watched intently as two slim shadowy figures crossed the vast expanse of barren land. Mrs. Frederick stood at the window, smirking as the two women made their escape. She spoke to no one in particular, "I shall see you two very soon. The best of luck, my friends. You'll be needing it."<p>

* * *

><p>*** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post. University started and I have been swamped with school work and other obligations. I'm not sure where to go from here, though. Any ideas?<p> 


End file.
